creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
Archive 1 Archive 2 New Story Dup, if you have the time, I'd love some feedback on my new story A Figure in the Fog Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:34, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Need Advice On Redone Prologue of Story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:451220 How should I make this beginning shorter and would it be much better if I were just open the story with a short folklore prologue establishing this particular culture and mythology, as well describing the creation of the particular world and its animals. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Need Advice On Redone Prologue of Story Okay, thank you. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Possibly I would like you to take a look at A Perfect Memory and personally tell me your thoughts. I would greatly appreciate it. If you are busy and unable to get to it, then that is perfectly fine as well. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 16:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Ha, no worries It's not going anywhere. Hope you get your work done! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:19, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up on that blog; ninja-master Emp beat me to it though. He's a sneaky old Bcrat. Jay Ten (talk) 15:39, April 19, 2015 (UTC) A Word Glad to see you applied for rollback; I'm sure you'll do great. Being that you'll likely be promoted, I wanted to point out one small thing I've noticed. You use the word "overally" and even switch "overall" to that spelling, but "overally" isn't actually a recognized word. I realize it's probably something they say where you're from, but it's not really an acceptable use in English. "Overall" doesn't really have any variants. Just wanted to point that out so it doesn't cause any problems, and I figured you'd want to know. I should've told you sooner but I kept forgetting. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 14:25, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Although it may sound awkward to use it by itself, it's actually correct. "Overall, the meeting went well" is a correct statement. If you're uncomfortable with using it in a certain situation, I would just use an alternative - "As a whole, the meeting went well." Although I think the version with "overall" sounds better, both are correct. To my knowledge, "in overall" is not functional. Here is a page of examples I found. Hope this answers your question. Jay Ten (talk) 17:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) What do you think? Hi Putin, I mean Dupin. I need to ask you one question, and your honest opinion. What of my pastas have the potential to be nominated for PotM, or what of my pastas have the quality of a great nominated pasta? It's my goal to have one my pastas nominated, or at a higher level, win a PotM award. So, what do you think? RuckusQuantum 16:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for that very honest opinion. I guess you're right. I'm writing for four years now, but that's just in news and feature writing. My experience in CP writing is only one year, and I still can improve. :This reminds me of my experience in Photoshop. Either way, even you didn'tdidn't answer my question, you're right. I still lack experience. Thanks! RuckusQuantum 17:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Just came from upvoting your story Thief over on creepypasta.com. Between you, me, and Humboldt (that I know of) it's nice to see the wiki regulars putting in some solid appearances over there lately. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 21:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Three of my "average" stories have been picked! Lol, just kidding. I actually think it's a woman that runs that site based on some of the comments I've seen. Anyway, I agree it definitely isn't perfect, but I just appreciate the opportunity to get some of my stuff out there. The fact that it's highlighted for the first week or so that it's on the site by being in the recent posts column is nice, plus the ability to get votes shows at least some people are reading it...something that doesn't happen over here. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Story marked for review Hey so like, you edited my story My Fear Of Mirrors and flagged it for review, I'm new at posting and I was just wondering if i had broken a rule or what was wrong with my story. Thanks for the feedback! KiausT (talk) 14:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) alright so my story was eventualy reviewed by an admin and they deleted it because it was a spinoff?? it wasnt a spin off it was my work that is based off of nothing but events that happened to me and i was wondering if there was a way i could contact an admin so i can put my story back up without getting banned.. KiausT (talk) 15:03, April 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: I don't know... I agree with the one you reverted, it was pointless, but the rest of the edits you pointed out don't seem to be bad. Technically, what SoPretentious is doing is correct — replacing minus symbols (-) with em-dashes (—). They have different meanings grammatically, and only the second can replace commas, parentheses, etc. Making edits just to change that, while correct, is basically pointless. However, Pretentious's edits generally also correct other minor things (eg: fixing run on sentences, spacing, etc), so I wouldn't say there's an immediate need to warn him/her for pointsgaming. If they start making more edits like the one you reverted (useless edits — replacing commas with dashes, adding extra spaces, etc), then I will warn. Anyway, thanks for letting me know, I will keep an eye out for it :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Welcome to the rollback team. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. I'm sure you'll do a great job. Add this to your user page if you want: EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:50, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Congrats Dupin! Glad to have you as part of the team. As Ol' Man Emp said above, if you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. Keep up the good work. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 12:50, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Congratulations! Really glad you got this. As above, don't hesitate to let me know if you have questions. ::With regards to the em-dash thing, it's not on standard keyboards. You need to go to the "more+" thing in the toolbar at the top and find it in the "Insert" row. :: | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:12, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Noticed your message on Emp's talk... #'TL;DR:' Don't worry about it. Longer answer: Doesn't really apply since we use comments, not talk pages. By default, Mediawiki has a namespace for discussion of pages instead of comments - the "Talk" namespace. For example, on the Penpal page, there'd be the page itself (Penpal) and the corresponding talk page (Talk:Penpal). Then, if the discussion got too long and needed archiving, or something that needed to be discussed on its own page (like a deletion proposal) was brought up, a subpage would be created. (eg: Talk:Penpal/Foo-bar). When you move a page, you also move the associated talk page. So, to move subpages of the talk page is to move those other pages. #A rollback is what you've described. It can also be used as a one-click undo, as opposed to going through the entire "undo" dialogue. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:25, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, it will automatically redirect it. If the page you're moving's older than a week, leave a redirect. If it's not, don't. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:32, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, am at work. Underscorre summed it up perfectly. One other thing though, rolling back a page also undoes every consecutive edit that person did. So it's not a good idea to use it if only the latest edit someone did in a row (for example adding a false category.) as it will also undo all their previous edits. (unless someone edited in-between their edits.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Finally! I'm glad to see you were finally promoted to rollbacker! Congratulations! Oh yea, are you still interested in the Creepypasta for Kids wiki? It's started to get some more pastas added to it, and any pastas are appreciated! (As long as they're child appropriate) ;) Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 14:28, April 25, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Good! It's nice to know we might have someone contributing! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 14:50, April 25, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords-- Whatever Are you a rollbacker? BTW what does a rollbacker do? The fusion is rising, and they have no supplement. Despairing, I emerge, awaking the last generation. 18:23, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Review Response Dear, Mr. Dupin. I'm glad that you liked my story, and your ideas were excellent. Sadly, the person with the switchblade IS human and IS, in fact, a serial killer. I wanted to go for the classic "Humans can be as evil and twisted as any monster", hence the final line. I came up with the ending because, to be honest, what isn't frightening about a normal-looking human sneaking into your house and unmaking your body with a knife? I've been home alone before, as have you I'm sure, and any one who's been home alone or up in the dead of night can attest to the fact that they've imagined a shadowy figure creeping in through some unseen entrance and stalking them throughout their own house, effectively turning it into a maze that works against you and, eventually, a tomb. I wanted to get away from Monsters of supernatural or extra-terrestrial origin for a while and focus on True Monsters. Hope that's a sufficient explanation and thank you very much for taking the time to read my story. --Hopefullygoodgramar (talk) 11:36, April 26, 2015 (UTC) The 3 Boys Would you move this page to "The Three Boys"? Normally, I would say that's the author's prerogative, but in this case, it seems more correct written out. The template would need to be changed also. USER~TALK~EDITS 10:56, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:53, April 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: From what I can tell, no, the current PotM voting lineup hasn't been changed (see the last revision before the vote was created - the same eight pastas there are what people are currently voting for). However I don't remember 11 Miles having anywhere near as many votes as it has currently. I guess it's just suddenly taken off popularity wise...? IDK, I don't check the voting page that much, so I could have missed something, but I'm pretty sure it's just the whole "group psychology" thing that goes on with PotM - users see "x" pasta has a lot of votes, so they vote for it, without bothering to check out pasta "y" or pasta "z". | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:08, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :It'd probably be better to speak to a 'crat about this, but here are my thoughts on the matter. :I agree the decision on who to promote to staff should be a community effort, and that it is mostly admins/rollbackers who vote, but highlighting things like this (in the same way we higlight staff blogs/PotM) could have negative effects. I was discussing highlighting things (in this case it was a certain part of PotM, there had been some confusion) with Travis a few days ago, and he mentioned that it could very easily result in a flood of votes. I'm not saying that lots of votes would be a bad thing, but if they come from people who have little experience with our wiki/wikis in general, it could mean people are making uninformed decisions, since they haven't had a chance to see people applying for rights editing. Additionally, having a lot of newer contributors voting could make it difficult for us to tell if the voters are legitimate or sockpuppets. :Those are just my thoughts on the idea. It would be nice to have more users voting, but I can't really see a workaround. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:34, April 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's definitely possible, and we don't explicitly disallow it, so I guess I'd allow it on if I saw it posted. I've personally never been a fan of the "choose your own adventure" format, but I know a lot of people are, so I say go ahead. You'll need to include an author's note clarifying it's a "choose your own adventure". I think, as you suggested, anchor links would be the best way to go. I'd also recommend hiding the table of contents with so that people don't think they can just click through to any section. As long as it's up to the QS, I don't mind, and I'm sure it will be, knowing you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted, thanks for the heads up. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:33, May 1, 2015 (UTC) RE Your story request Geia sou fíle. I have written you the werewolf story that you requested. The Gym Teacher. I hope that you enjoy it and look forward to your comments. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:59, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: I agree with you. I'll talk to the other admins and see if we can purge some of the lower-quality images. I remember someone suggested that we delete all unused images, but apparently we can't do that because it screws with hotlinks from offsite. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:30, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Will do. Haven't had a chance to speak to them yet, but I'll let you know once I have. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Just so you know, and so you don't think I've forgotten, I've posted a message for them at our admin wiki, but they don't appear to have seen it yet. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Interview We've been discussing it offsite. I have no idea if I'm allowed to say who it looks like we're picking, but it's looking increasingly likely that the person you've suggested is the one we'll be having interviewed... As for the person conducting the interview, we haven't reached a consensus yet, and I'd prefer to keep some mystery about the thing until we reach a decision, lol. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :We've moved to a new schedule - once every three months, so the next one's going live at the start of June. Last time there was kind of an insane rush to get it done, because we left it a tiny bit late, so it's probably better for us to get it done/planned earlier. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:05, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Message on Jay's Talk I've removed the protection from You Forgot Us (there wasn't any real reason for it to be protected). If you want, you can make the changes yourself. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:02, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Ninja'd by Bronyscorre again!! Jay Ten (talk) 16:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say reprotection is needed in this case. It's not a high traffic page, and it hasn't had any problems with vandalism in the past. A while back every single completed page was protected, but not anymore (obviously). | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Lounge Remember I said I wanted to keep some mystery around who might be discussing the interview? We (me, Travis and Jay) have been discussing amongst ourselves, and we were wondering if you would be prepared to interview for June's writer's lounge? I can imagine you'd do an excellent job, and I'm guessing you quite like his work, based on the fact that you suggested him as a candidate to be interviewed. Let me know how you feel about doing it, as well as if you have any questions. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :You can conduct the interview in whatever way works best for you, although I know Skype's IM feature is what has generally been used in the past. You should probably let Josh know about this whole thing, by the way (point him in the direction of the previous interviews) so you two can work out a way to contact each other. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:01, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::You might want to prepare some questions and read through his works again before you contact him, since you don't want to get caught off guard, but any time that works for you is okay, as long as you're able to get the thing done by the end of June (or thereabouts). | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::If I can just chime in, I would message WriterJosh sooner rather than later as he's on-and-off the wiki (He was last on about ten days ago.) and he could probably use some time to think of how he wants to give the interview and if he wants to touch up any of his stories before the interview airs. Thanks for accepting, I can't wait to see the final product, let me know if there's any way I can help as I've given the interview in the past. EmpyrealInvective (talk) RE: I'll talk with the others about possibly giving him those rights, although I personally would like to see him stick around for a bit longer, just to make absolutely sure he's not going to go inactive again, although he's said he won't. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :The big one for me is that mods can highlight threads. I don't believe he would intentionally do so, but I know it's easy to do accidentally (I have done so in the past >_<). :With regards to the "aka" thing, it was pretty much unavoidable. I'm guessing it will look pretty weird to people on the other wikis I contribute to, though. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC) From WriterJosh Hey, MrDupin, first of all thanks for reading and enjoying, and yes, I'd love to do the interview. I will suggest that email is probably the way to go in this case, because I'm job hunting and also planning a move, so really it would be easiest to have a sheet of questions I can sit down some time and just reply to rather than having to schedule a time when I'm free, because I don't at all know when that will be. You can reach me at jmparker78@yahoo.com. I look forward to hearing from you! WriterJosh (talk) 23:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Meet the Cast The story will be switched out with the new collaborative project at the end of this month. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:45, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I've warned the user & deleted the story. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:03, May 10, 2015 (UTC) by-user template We only use the by user template on pastas where the author tried to add a signature or attribution, but did so without using the template. Some pastas are not created by the uploader, so in some cases the credit should not be there. SoPretentious (Talk · 21:35, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for pointing that out. I've doubled Zog's block. Really surprised me when I first noticed the pattern in what he was doing, he should have known better. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:32, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Also, congrats on 2k edits! : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:36, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Kali̱spera I thought I'd let you know I just posted my entry for CrazyWords' Fairy Tale Challenge: Nightingale. Give it a read and tell me what you think. Thanks, good buddy. I hope you are having a wonderful spring and find the time to make it down to the beach. I can only imagine how lovely the Mediterranean is right now. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) PotM Hey, I know you felt pretty strongly about the whole PotM thing, so in case you haven't seen yet, you may want to look at the PotM voting page. Turns out DarkMaster was rigging the polls. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Eh, I think a lot of people did what someone suggested and voted for mine to try and keep TPC from winning, so it's fairer this way, really. Additionally, the pasta I nominated is now winning, so I'm pretty happy with the result, even if it means I am now very unlikely to win PotM. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:59, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Just realised I totally forgot to respond to your message yesterday, sorry about that. With regards to leaving something like that at the top of the PotM pages, sock-puppetry is already prohibited by our rules, so there's no reason to talk about it again on the PotM page IMO. People should know that doing that is wrong, anyway. ::I'm inclined to feel the same way about asking for votes on other sites - morally, it is wrong, and people should know not to do so without needing a warning. :: | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:47, May 17, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit in need of review Hey, Just finished my next chapter in the Tobit series, Tobit: Theory of Two and would love some feedback. Banningk1979 (talk) 22:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC)